This invention relates to a method and means of making holograms and more particularly to an arrangement for mkaing a holograph recording which provides an almost 4.pi. stereoradian field of view of an object space.
In order to obtain 360.degree. displays of an object space, using holograms, the prior art has resorted to multiple film displays such as a circular cylindrical film plate surrounding the object, or several plates (at least two) to form portions of a cubical enclosure or a mosaic of separate views side-by-side on a planar emulsion. A simulation of realism would be better served if it were possible to take a single holographic recording, and then have an observer walk around the recording, which is illuminated, and see essentially both sides of an object space, just as if he were walking around the object space itself. Such realism of course is not obtained when the holograms are viewed from one side. When separate holograms are used to form an enclosure, the object size is limited to the enclosure size.